


Comment Fic--"Vulnerable"

by SarahJeanne



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	Comment Fic--"Vulnerable"

Zach followed Shaun into the improvised green room the bookstore had set up. It didn't consist of much more than two chairs and a little table with a pitcher of water on it, but it was quiet and away from the customers. Shaun collapsed into one of the chairs and rubbed his hand over his face. "You sounded great," Zach said. "I really liked the passage you went with."

"Thanks."

Zach crossed the room and placed his hands on Shaun's shoulders, massaging lightly with his thumbs. Shaun dropped his head, letting it hang loose. "What's the deal? Every other time I've seen you read, you've come out of it completely hyped up."

Shaun sighed and leaned his head back against Zach's stomach. "Why do I always think 'We'll try to make it' means 'I'm going to come?'"

Zach slid his arms around to encircle Shaun. He held Shaun tight and rested his chin on Shaun's head.

"Because the alternative is giving up. And that's not you."

"Yeah," Shaun said, voice low.

Zach unwrapped himself from Shaun and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He reached up and grabbed one of Shaun's hands. "Come here," he said tugging Shaun out of the chair and down next to him. Zach wrapped his arm around Shaun's shoulder and pulled him in so their sides were pressed against each other.

Shaun tipped his head onto Zach's shoulder. " I wish, just once, I wasn't something to be fit in between a manicure and golf at the club. If it's convenient. But then I feel like I should just shut up and stop complaining because I have it pretty good compared to a lot of people."

"Don't apologize for what you feel." Zach pressed a kiss to Shaun's temple. "Or push it away," he added after a minute.

They sat in silence for a while. Shaun absently curled and uncured his fingers over Zach's knee. Shaun stopped and formed his hand into a fist, then let his hand drop, palm flat, against Zach's thigh.

"You ready to go?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." Shaun stood and pulled Zach up. "Let's go home."

"If it will make you feel better, we can probably convince Cody to watch _Toy Story_ when we get home."

"Yeah, that's great." Shaun laughed half-heartedly. "There are still five lines I can't recite by heart." He slung his bag over his shoulder and started for the door.

"Hey." Zach grabbed his arm, turning him back around. He leaned in and kissed Shaun. "I love you."

Shaun smiled against his mouth. "You too."


End file.
